Especial de Halloween 2016
by ZarBalor25
Summary: En honor a la gran celebración del Halloween, Smashers y el grupo de Rex, celebran estas fechas tan especiales a su modo, y tal vez, con uno que otro problema tenebroso, ¡Pasen!, Si se atreven.


**El Verdadero propósito del Halloween**

* * *

 ***En un cuarto sumamente descuidado, con telarañas, cortinas rotas y ventanas destrozadas acercándome con una tunicada negra***

 **Bienvenidos a "Terror en la Mansión del Horror por el Error del Perdedor del Conductor o cualquier cosa que termine en "Or", en este especial de Halloween 2016, yo, ZarcortFan, se rrrreporta con este fic en la noche mas aterradora de todas, excepto esa noche cuando te despiertas a las 2 de la mañana porque se te olvido comprar la cartulina para una presentación que contaba el 50% de tu calificación, ESA es la noche mas aterradora de todas, muajajajajajajaja, así que prepárense porque *** _Encienden la luz_ *****

 **Nikki: ¡ZAR!, ¡Te dije que limpiaras tu cuarto!**

 **¡¿Como puedes mandarme si soy mayor que tu?!**

 **Nikki: Me vale madres, limpia tu cuarto que parece un basurero.**

 **Kuroi: Pero se ve genial así.**

 **Tamashi: Si, le da pinta por la fecha :3**

 **¿Ves?, ellos me apoyan.**

 **Hikari: Jodanse, Zar limpia tu cuarto**

 **Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo *** _Me lanzo por la ventana_ *****

 **Paige: Bueno ¿Vas a empezar el fic o no?**

 **Cierto, jejeje, empecemos *** _Aun cayendo_ *****

* * *

 **El Verdadero propósito del Halloween**

* * *

 **En la Mansion Smash**

En la gran mansión Smash, donde los peleadores mas fuertes de los Multi-versos convivían como una familia, se encontraban varios guerreros, el fontanero Mario cuyo disfraz era de Drácula, la princesa Peach como La Llorona, los niños variaban entre brujas, hombres lobo, fantasmas y demás.

\- ¿Ya podemos ir? - pregunta el pequeño Ness vestido de hombre lobo.

\- Esperen a que llegue Samus y podrán ir - responde la soberana del reino champiñon con una amable sonrisa.

\- Nada de atragantarse todos los dulces - dice Palutena con porte serio pero amable.

\- Si, entendido, ¿Podemos ir ya? - pregunta Nana disfrazada de su hermano.

\- ¿Como cedí a esto? - comenta Popo con el traje de su hermana.

\- Chicos ya, se ven adorables - comenta Lucina disfrazada de Marth, nuevamente ._.

\- ¿Te disfrazaste de Marth de nuevo? - pregunta la albina Daraen a su amiga.

\- Si, ¿Porque? - contesta Lucina inocente. Todos se quedan callados viendo a la joven peliazul.

 **Con Cia**

La hechicera negra se encontraba tranquila descansando cuando escucha unos ruidos y luego ve a Lana bajar con una sonrisa y ¿Con su viejo atuendo cuando era malvada?, hasta tenía la mascara y las pinturas, Cia arqueo la ceja y le hablo.

\- Lana, ¿Porque estas usando mi traje?

\- Es Halloween :3

\- ¿Y?, ¿Eso que tiene que ver que te pusieras mi traje?

\- Me disfrace de la personas mas aterradora de Hyrule, de ti ^-^ * **Cia le da un coscorrón** * ;-;

\- Quítate eso, no vas a salir así.

Y así, la peliceleste se fue a su habitación a buscar otro disfraz.

 **Mas Tarde**

Lana baja con un traje de una pieza color rosa con el centro blanco que también traía consigo una mascara unida al traje blanca con una abertura para la boca y lentillas rosas para ver, con sus piernas descubiertas, calcetas blancas un poco largas y unos tenis rosas tipo converse, con espinilleras grandes blancas, Cia volvió a arquear la ceja.

\- Admirad a Lanapool :3 -

\- Diosas, ¿Sabes?, iré contigo, necesitas tener cuidado -

\- No te molestes, iré con Link, Zelda y Rex, y, no te ofendas pero, no sirves para el Halloween -

\- ¿Disculpa? -

\- Es que el Halloween es, ya sabes, para, emmm, ¿Jóvenes? -

Si recuerdas que tenemos la misma edad, ¿Verdad? -

\- Pero actúas como si fueras la mayor, ademas, no sabes divertirte * **Se escucha un timbre** * Ya llegaron -

La chica abre la puerta mostrando a sus amigos:

 **Zelda: Ella estaba vestida de su versión de diosa, Hylia, con su vestido largo con mangas grandes, su cabello suelto, sin las joyas y con sandalias, ademas, llevaba una arpa simple a la mano.**

 **Link: El vestía con una túnica blanca debajo de un peto con una media luna y un triangulo, su cabello era gris y llevaba marcas faciales rojas y azul, su gorro era blanco, debajo de su túnica tenía un mallon azul oscuro, botas cafés y guantes rojos, su traje era el de la Fiera Deidad de la tierra de Termina.**

 **Rex: El estaba disfrazado de Batman, pero por el momento no traía puesta la mascara.**

 **Paige: Ella llevaba un traje ajustado color rojo con negro, con una mascara completa y donde solo salía su cabello azul con una coleta, su disfraz era de Ladypool.**

\- Hola Lana - saluda Zelda

\- Hola, ¿Están listos? - pegunta emocionada la hechicera blanca.

\- Ya estamos disfrazados, ¿No? - responde su novio riendo.

\- Alto, ustedes díganme con toda sinceridad, ¿No soy divertida? - pregunta la peliblanca al grupo.

\- Nope - ( **Zelda** )

\- Para nada - ( **Link** )

\- ¿Sabes siquiera ese concepto? - ( **Rex** )

\- Ni siquiera lo pensaron 2 veces :c - contesta desanimada Cia.

\- Lo siento, pero tu no sabes divertirte - responde Rex algo incomodo con la charla.

\- Debo estar de acuerdo con Rex, no sabes hacer bromas, bueno bye - se despide la princesa saliendo y el grupo de amigos se fueron dejando a una molesta Cia ahí viéndolos.

 **En la ciudad**

Ahí estaban el grupo de chicos, viendo como los niños iban pidiendo dulce o truco a las diferentes puertas, luego vieron los asesinos caminar con sus ropas tranquilos.

\- Hola chicos - saluda el mercenario.

\- Hola, ¿Les toco cuidar a los niños? - pregunta Rex viendo a los niños.

\- Si, pero estarán bien, son niños buenos - dice Samus.

\- Están atacando esa casa - Paige señala una casa donde están los niños con grilletes y antorchas golpeando la puerta.

\- ¡Quere-mos Dulces!, ¡Quere-mos Dulces! - gritaban los pequeños diablos.

\- Ya les di lo que había, no tengo mas - responde un hombre al otro lado de la puerta asustado.

\- ¡No nos sirves! - Nana saco de no se donde un encendedor y lo paso sobre una bolsa de papel y la dejo en la puerta, todos los niños corrieron riendo y después varias chispas y petardos salieron disparados.

\- En fin * **Las luces se apagan de repente y se escucha una risa que** **reconocieron** *

\- ¿Cia? - pregunta Lana confundida y la bruja negra aparece como una proyección frente a ese vecindario.

\- Miserables humanos, yo, Cia, la bruja negra, reclamo este mundo - comenta la bruja negra con su mascara y sus ojos brillaban.

\- Oh no - dice Lana preocupada.

\- T-tranquila Lana, tal vez es una broma - dice Link algo nervioso.

\- Esto no es una broma, me harte de ser la sombra de mi hermana, creen que no soy buena siendo mala, se los demostraré - la bruja lanza un rayo al grupo de Lana desapareciendolos y toda la gente empezó a gritar como loca.

 **Con Lana**

La hechicera cayó en un callejón junto con Rex, Link y Zelda, los 4 se levantaron.

\- Gh, mierda, ¿qué pasó? - pregunta Rex adolorido.

\- Cia se volvió loca - comenta Zelda asustada.

\- Si, aparecer así de la nada - agrega Link.

\- Oigan, ¿Donde esta Paige? - pregunta el peliazul.

Efectivamente, Paigepool no estaba en ningún lado, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

 **Con Paige**

La chica cayó en un lugar muy oscuro, se levanto algo adolorida.

\- Esa bruja - maldice algo adolorida.

\- Eh, Hola, ¿Hola?, Bienvenido a tu empleo de verano en Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza - dice una contestadora.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Como guardia de seguridad tu deber es vigilar a los animatrónicos para que se queden en sus lugares.

\- ¡¿Eh? -

\- Emm, ah si, por las noches a los animatrónicos se les permite deambular por la pizzería libremente, pero si te ven, no te reconocerán como un humano sino como un endoesqueleto, ahora, como eso esta en contra de las reglas del establecimiento, trataran de meterte en un traje de animatrónico, si, no sería tan malo si el traje no estuviera lleno de vigas, especialmente en la parte de la cara - explica el sujeto.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - grita Paige asustada.

\- Bueno, si sobrevives te hablaré mañana te dejaré otro consejo, suerte * **La llamada se acaba** *

\- ¡Seras hijo de!, ¡Uh! - la chica aprieta el botón de luz viendo a un conejo antropomórfico y para colmo, un animatrónico - . . .

\- . . . - ( **Bonnie** )

Paige solo salió corriendo fuera de la oficina totalmente asustada, corriendo igual que Foxy.

 **Volviendo con Rex**

Ellos notaron que tenían una pistola Bloodhound en sus manos y una marca extraña en su mano izquierda.

\- Oh no, ya se donde estamos - dice Rex preparado, pero la imagen de Cia vuelve a proyectarse.

\- Hola chicos - saluda burlona la hechicera.

\- Cia ¿Que hiciste? - pregunta Lana molesta.

\- Dijiste que no se divertirme, que el Halloween no es para mi, pero olvidaste un pequeñísimo detalle, el Halloween, es la noche de la maldad - ríe burlona- No solo ustedes están aquí, los he adentrado a las peores pesadillas jamas creadas, a todos, incluso a los idiotas de la mansión Smash, y la única forma de salir, es cruzar los niveles. . . Y vencerme - eso ultimo lo dijo muy seria y fría - O caigan en el intento, Jajajajajaja - la bruja desaparece y se oye un grito de ultratumba.

\- Esa bruja - dice Rex apuntando su arma.

 **Con Ike y Samus**

Ellos cayeron en una especie de hospital psiquiátrico abandonado, con algunas personas que parece fueron asesinadas brutalmente.

\- Au, Ike, ¿Estas bien? - pregunta la cazar-recompensas.

\- Si, estoy bien, ¿Y los niños? - pregunta Ike.

\- Los niños están . . . ¿Niños?, ¡¿Niños?! - grita Samus desesperada.

 **Con los niños**

Los niños cayeron en un bosque a la mitad de la noche.

\- Au, ¿Donde estamos? - pregunta Popo.

\- Un bosque - comenta Toon Link.

\- ¿Q-que? - dice Nana algo asustada.

\- Tranquila Nana, saldremos de aquí - responde Ness seguro de si mismo.

\- C-chicos - Lucas muestra un papel blanco con un mensaje que decía "Let me alone".

\- Oh Diosas, ya se donde estamos - dice Toon MUY asustado.

 **Volviendo con Rex**

El y los demás estaban disparandole a varios zombies que empezaron a aparecer por todos lados.

\- No gasten balas, solo uno tiros a la cabeza y listo - menciona el ojirojo disfrazado de Batman.

\- Lo que digas Rex - responde Lana disparando a un zombie pero la pistola casi se le va de las manos, Zelda se puso de espaldas de ella.

\- Estas cosas no se acaban - dice la princesa abriendo una puerta.

\- Vamos, muévanse - grita Link corriendo y disparando.

 **Con Paige**

La chica estaba oculta en los baños, sentada encima de la tapa del retrete abrazando sus piernas.

\- Esa puta bruja me las va a pagar - la chica suda fría al oír que una puerta se abre, la chica se asusta y la puerta se abre mostrando a un oso animatronico café con un sombrero y un micrófono - E-eh, eh, ¿Ocupado? - dice la chica súper nerviosa viendo al oso.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho señorita, es que normalmente no hay nadie aquí, mil disculpas - el oso se quita el sombrero apenado y se va.

\- ._. - la chica quedo ahí en shock y algo aliviada, volviendo con el oso se encontró con una gallina amarilla.

\- ¿La atrapaste? - pregunta la gallina.

\- Lo siento Chica, pero no, estaba en el baño - responde el oso.

\- ¡¿Y porque no la atrapaste?! - pregunta enojada.

\- Estaba usando el baño, es descortés atraparla si hace eso - contesta el oso.

\- Tiene razón - ahora habla un zorro rojo con ropajes de pirata- Según se las mujeres les encanta ir al baño - dice el zorro.

\- ¿Saben que?, jodanse, son unos idiotas - la gallina los deja y busca a Paige por los baños pero la chica ya no estaba ahí - ¿A donde fue? - la animatronica empezó a buscar por todos lados cuando empezó a escuchar ruidos en la cocina, camino hacia allí encontrando a la guardia cocinando en SU cocina, la gallina se le acerco molesta- ¡TU! - grita la animatronica molesta.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!, ¡Estúpida mis nervios idiota! - grita molesta la ojiamarilla - Tienes suerte que la pizza no se quemo - responde.

\- ¿Pizza? - pregunta Chica.

\- Sip, mamá me enseño como cocinar, ¿Puedes comer? - la animatronica asiente.

 **Con los niños**

Ellos seguían caminando por ese oscuro bosque, cuando vieron otra nota.

\- "El te mira sin ojos", a pos que ciego - dice Ness arrojando la nota a no se donde - Sigamos - el niño siguió caminando cuando choca con alguien, un hombre muy alto, con traje y sin cara, el hombre mira(?) al niño, el solo levanta la nota y una pluma - Autógrafo - pide Ness.

La escena cambia y se ve a os niños corriendo de ese hombre completamente asustados, cuando finalmente los acorrala todos estaban sudando de nervios.

\- ¡E-espera! - grita Toon Link - Sabemos como animarte - el hombre se detiene - ¿Una canción? - pregunta Toon.

\- Si, una canción dedicada a ti - responde Lucas nervioso, ven como al hombre asiente.

\- ¡Bien chicos, demostremos que ser niños rata sirve de algo! - grita Popo decidido.

 **Mas tarde**

Toon estaba vestido como Slenderman y Ness estaba vestido de su hermano, Offenderman.

( **Slenderman vs. Offenderman Rap, Kronno Zomber** )

( **Popo y Nana** )

Slender Man Slender Man all the children try to run

Slender Man Slender Man to him it's part of the fun

Slender Man Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie

Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die

( **Toon** )

Hola soy Slender(Hola)

Dime si ahora entiendes que yo soy el favorito y a ti nadie te defiende

Voy a explicarte una cosa que no entiendes

Te llaman Offenderman porque luchando yo te gano y tú te ofendes

Que aburrido...

Tiene un nombre parecido porque lo copió del mio

Y solo anhela ser un poco conocido

Quieres parecerte a mi por eso vas así vestido vamos dilo!

Aunque sabemos que yo tengo más estilo!, ¡Vivo!

Por eso yo cautivo a cada niño que me encuentro

Y le convenzo para que me siga al bosque de los muertos

Juego con tus sentimientos.

Eres un violador que nunca supo expresar lo que lleva dentro

Lo siento, tu eres el alumno y yo el maestro

Por eso yo te voy a enseñar que esta historia no es un cuento

Alimentada por los niños malcriados! Venga hermano!

Acércate te asfixiaré lo juro con mis propias manos!

Hoy resurgen tus temores voy a hacer arder tus flores

De todos mis castigos a ti te haré los peores

Quítate el sombrero que yo te hago los honores

Yo te enseño que es el miedo pero luego no me llores.

Hasta el momento el hombre le gusto esa parte, falta la siguiente.

( **Popo y Nana** )

Slender Man Slender Man all the children try to run

Slender Man Slender Man to him it's part of the fun

Slender Man Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie

Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die

( **Ness** )

Aparezco en una noche tenebrosa

Soy aquel que salvará la más hermosa

La que quieras maltratar la situación es peligrosa

Yo me gano la amistad y confianza de la gente y así es como va la cosa

Ella es nerviosa,curiosa,ya se calmará cuando le regale una rosa

Nadie la ha tratado bien, se siente atada con esposas

Yo le inspiro confianza , aunque no sabe que ahora juega con espinas venenosas

Soy Offenderman me temerán en la familia Slenderman

Con más dientes que un Doberman pues lloverán los pétalos que ellos verán caer perseguirán todo el camino aun que al final

Todos verán que sufrirán un cruel destino

Slender ¿Quieres esta rosa?.Te deseo suerte,porque cuando tú la cojas,Será el beso de la muerte

Ser inerte,En el bosque ninguno podemos verte

Si tanto miedo das entonces deja de esconderte!

Se puede teletransportar,cuando menos te los esperas el está detrás

Las hojas tienes que encontrar pero conmigo eso no te va a funcionar

Voy a violarte muy despacio como lo hago con el rap

( **Popo y Nana** )

Slender Man Slender Man all the children try to run

Slender Man Slender Man to him it's part of the fun

Slender Man Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie

Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die

O-O-O-O-

Terminada la canción el hombre estaba aplaudiendo muy emocionado con la canción y los niños festejaron.

 **Ahora con Samus y Ike**

Era mas que claro que los niños no estaban ahí, así que decidieron buscar la salida de aquel tétrico lugar, había sangre por todos lados y cuerpos mutilados y demás.

\- ¿Que clase de lugar es este? - pregunta Ike con su espada en mano, cuando vio a algunas personas con camisas de fuerza y algo deformes - Dios mio - responde asustado y de repente ven a un ser mas grande y algo deforme.

\- Oh por Master Hand - dice Samus sacando su pistola y empezando una batalla contra esa criatura.

 **En la Mansión Smash**

Ellos tampoco la estaban pasando de maravilla, de un momento a otro, el ambiente se apago y la Mansión empezó a deteriorarse dándole un aspecto mas terrorífico, y al igual que a Rex, empezaron a salir zombies por todos lados.

\- Todos cúbranse - grito Marth dando estocadas a todos los zombies que podía.

\- Marth ten - grita Lucina dándole una espada de Luz y así el príncipe logra ser mas letal con dos espadas.

\- ¡Thoroun! - gritan Robin y Daraen lanzando su poderoso ataque al último zombie que quedaba, hasta que escucharon una risa.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!, Tráeme sus almas - esa era la voz de Cia y después de unos relámpagos cayeron perros zombificados.

\- Maldita sea - responde Sonic corriendo y golpeando al perro para alejarlo pero empezaron a salir más y más.

\- ¿Que puede ser peor que esto? - pregunta Lucina asustada, hasta que del cielo atravesando el techo cayó un zombie con armadura, el Panzer.

\- Tenias que preguntar - dice Marth frustrado.

 **Mucho tiempo después**

Rex y su equipo estaban en el centro del mapa enfrentando a un demonio Aphoticon, ya casi estaban ganando cuando Lana casi cae al vacío pero es atrapada por Rex.

\- Rex - grita Link - Ya colocamos los gusanos - responde el elfo.

\- Bien, solo falta encerrar a ese cabron - contesta Rex disparando al demonio, los 3 estaban tan centrados en dispararles que no vieron al monstruo de 3 cabezas detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado! - grita Link tacleando a la bestia y ambos arrojándose al vacío.

\- ¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink! - grita Zelda completamente paniqueada, con lagrimas en los ojos dispara al demonio encerrándolo en una llave esférica acabando con el demonio, después de un flash enceguecedor aparecieron los 3, pero no estaba Link, del cielo cayó un ser con túnica negra, sin ojos, su boca cubría casi toda su cara y mostraba dientes afilados mostrando la misma llave en la que ellos habían encerrado al demonio hasta que Richtofen aparece y se la arrebata.

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo de explicar, tengo un universo que arreglar, gracias y Auf Wiedersehen -

\- ¿Richtofen? - pregunta Rex.

\- ¿Rex?, ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunta el alemán.

\- ¿Que haces tu aquí?, ¿No habías ya conseguido "La Llave de Invocación"? - pregunta Rex.

\- Pues, si, pero no se porque debía hacer esto - dice confundido Richtofen.

\- Cia nos metió a todos en diversas pesadillas, debemos detenerla - dice Zelda molesta - Ya perdimos a Link - comenta triste.

\- Hmm, entiendo, bueno, llamare al resto - Richtofen se va por el portal y regresa con sus compañeros - Acabemos con esto - dice Richtofen cargando su arma, todos fueron cubiertos por una aura purpura y desaparecieron de ahí.

 **Con Paige**

La chica estaba jugando cartas con Foxy, y la chica tenía un sombrero pirata y un garfio.

\- ¿Y?, ¿Cuanto tienes? - pregunta Paige.

\- 20 - dice Foxy bajando sus cartas - No tienes oportunidad - dice el zorro.

\- Cierto, solo tengo un rey, y un "As", osea 21, gané - Paige alza los brazos, hasta que un brillo purpura la rodea - ¿Eh? - la chica desaparece frente a todos los animatronicos.

\- What the fuck? - dice Bonnie confundido.

\- ¡¿HABLAS?! - gritan todos en shock.

 **Con los condenados**

\- Ya me harté de esta mierda - comenta Arlignton, "La Comadreja" y. . . Esperen, no estos condenados, hablo de los otros pendejos.

\- ¡Oye! - grita Sal de Luca.

Cállate cabron, los 3 están destinados a morir por sus huevos, yo me largo bye.

 **Ahora si con los condenados**

Ellos aterrizan en el Templo de las almas, otros portales se abren y salen los niños, Ike y Samus y por supuesto, los demas Smashers.

\- ¡Cia!, ¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora! - grita Rex cabreado.

\- Cuento con eso - contesta Cia seductora y crea copias oscuras de todos - No sirvo para Halloween he, hermanita, que te parece esto - ríe la bruja.

\- ¿Todo lo que hiciste fue por esto?, ¿Demostrarme que sirves para Halloween?, esto no es diversión, es una locura - contesta Lana.

\- Es divertido para mi - Cia sonría de manera perversa.

\- No ganaras Cia, te derrotaremos - dice Rex seguro de si mismo.

\- Porque somos mas - grita Paige.

\- No, ¡Porque soy Batman! - corrigió Rex corriendo hacia Cia, aunque Rex la golpeo ella desapareció y Rex solo golpeo una puerta de un closet que activo una soga que vacío un cubo de pintura sobre Rex, cuando el se movió hacia atrás piso un cable que activo un ratón de juguete que chocó contra Lana lanzandole una sustancia verde y viscosa a la peliceleste, al asquearse y caminar hacia atrás tropezó y se sentó sobre un botón que activo una trampa de suelo donde cayeron todos los demás hacia un suelo lleno de víboras falsas bañadas en una sustancia viscosa, todos gritaron al sentir a las víboras viscosas sobre ellos hasta que Cia apareció riéndose de todos ellos.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡Eso SI es divertido! - grita la bruja riéndose.

\- Espera, ¿Fue una broma? - pregunta Lana quitándose algo de esa sustancia.

\- Claro, ¿No sirvo para Halloween ahora? - pregunta burlona.

\- Pues ahora si - dice Rex sin nada de pintura.

\- ¿Como no estas manchado? - pregunta Cia.

\- Te lo dije, es porque, Soy Batman - contesta Rex.

\- ¿Y Link?, cayó al vacío de ese lugar con zombies - dice Lana.

\- Ah, el esta en la Mansión Smash - contesta Cia.

 **Con Link**

Un portal se abrió dejando caer a Link sobre el suelo de la Mansión Smash.

\- Au, ¿Hola?, ¿Chicos? - se oye que aúlla un lobo y cientos de murciélagos aletean - Zelda, Lana, ¿Mami? -

 **Volviendo con el resto**

Todos estaban camino a la Mansión Smash con Cia con una radiante y muy extraña sonrisa, finalmente llegaron y Crazy abrió con ¿Un pulgar a lado de su meñique?

\- Miren chicos, soy Master, "Hagan esto, blah, blah, blah, entrenen duro bola de holgazanes, blah, blah, blah, me creo mejor que todos porque tengo acento Ingles blah, blah, blah" - dice la mano loca imitando MUY bien a su hermano.

\- Jejejejeje - todos ríen y entran a la casa.

\- Bueno chicos, Halloween casi acaba, terminemos a lo grande con ¡Una fiesta! - de repente toda la Mansión queda lista para una gran fiesta con escenario- Rex, venga, pon algo de ambiente - Rex ríe.

\- Vengan chicos, necesito algo de ayuda - el peliazul y algunos chicos suben - Ok chicos, prepárense para la Noche de Terror -

( **Rex** )

Ok, ha llegado la noche de Halloween

Mira debajo de la cama, detras de la cortina, encima de la cornisa

Porque voy a quitarte esa sonrisa de la cara.

Quiero que me toquen con las manos de Krueger

Quiero un gremlin de peluche pero nunca lo tuve

Ha llegado la pesadilla antes de la navidad

Me tapo con las sabanas si viene Slenderman

Escucho ruido en el pasillo es la risa de Chucky, cabrón

Me tapo los ojos cuando llega la mutilación

Mire donde mire solo hay zombies a mi alrededor

Ha llegado octubre (This is Halloween) es tu canción

( **Marth, Link y Robin** )

Noche de terror, mi noche de terror

Van a ir a por ti la muerte les dejo

Al bebedor de sangre ya se le hace tarde

No estarás a salvo, this is halloween (X2)

( **Rex** )

Duermo con un ojo abierto medio dormido, medio despierto

Juro que no miento cuando caminan los muertos

Quiero que pase que todo sea como ayer

Me miro en el espejo y veo la sonrisa de Jeff

La sierra de cara de cuero dentro de ti

La rubia tonta corriendo por el cuchillo de Scream

Los niños desaparecidos, el mordisco del 87

Los animatronicos no dejan dormir

Halloween, es la noche de la maldad

Todo el mundo fuera de casa, vamos a jugar

Al escondite, la ouija, muñecos de budu

Mira debajo de la cama porque estaba Babadook

( **Marth, Link y Robin** )

Noche de terror, mi noche de terror

Van a ir a por ti la muerte les dejo

Al bebedor de sangre ya se le hacer tarde

No estarás a salvo, this is halloween (X4)

O-O-O-O-

Al terminar todos siguieron festejando la noche, hasta que se reunieron en la casa de Cia viendo películas mientras comían palomitas y dulces, Lana estaba sentada a lado de Rex, Cia en un sillón individual, Link y Zelda en otro sillón viendo una película de miedo.

\- Estoy confundido, ¿Es una película de Halloween o de Navidad? - pregunta Link confundido.

\- No se, es decir, hay monstruos de Halloween, pero también esta ese tal Santa Claus - responde Zelda.

\- Aunque la música es muy buena - comenta Rex.

\- _Esto es Halloween, Esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_ \- tarareaba Lana cerrando los ojos.

\- Saben, creo que a final de cuentas, el Halloween si es para mi -contesta Cia.

\- Si, tienes razón, nos engañaste - dice Rex riendo.

\- Y al final del día solo se trata de esto, dulces, comida, familia, ¿Y a quien engaño?, ¡Se trata de hacer llorar y gritar de terror a los tontos! - celebra Cia emocionada mientras los demás la miran con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Si como digas/Ya debo irme/Esperemos a Navidad - responden varios.

 **Ya mas noche**

Lana se estaba acomodando cuando Rex entra.

\- Hola linda, se te olvido esto - Rex le da la katana falsa que llevaba.

\- Gracias Rex, pero debes irte - dice Lana cuando entra Cia y ve a Rex, Cia empieza a empujarlo fuera de la Guarida.

\- No, no, ¡Fuera!, ¿Como entraste aquí? -

\- ¡Porque soy Batman! -

* * *

 **Y con esto termino este especial de Halloween, como habrán notado no soy muy bueno aún con los One-shots pero iré mejorando, agradezco aun a todos los lectores y escritores que me siguen con mis historias, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo por la Universidad, pero descuiden, hay ZarcortFan para rato, ¡Feliz Halloween a todos!, ¡Feliz día de Muertos adelantado a mi gente mexicana!, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo o en otra historia que se me ocurra hacer, ZarcortFan, fuera, buenas noches.**


End file.
